Introducing my OC's
by Pandakid
Summary: Here you will meet my OC's from not JUST the batman series...ALL of the DC universe get ready read about the lives of all my OC's. And meet them!


Eleanor Luna Pinerose (or Ella for short) started of living in an pent house in Gotham, she was the daughter of a well known artist in gotham named Gregory Pinerose, and a high school teacher named Sarah Pinerose. Ella was an only child who was into owls she loved them. She loved to draw them, and even had an owl friend that would visit her in the terrace. She would feed the bird dead mice that she caught in the kitchen mousetraps she would set up.

At age of six Gregory Pinerose died in a car crash, and Sarah Pinerose quit her job, and started drinking. As time went on the Pinerose family lost their pent house, and had to move to a very small apartment without bedrooms, the lost all their money, and Sarah started abusing of her daughter, due to the alcohol. When Ella was eleven child services came to take Ella, and arrest Sarah who was charged for child abuse. Her violent and abusive ways would soon determine Ella's personality.

Ella was sent to a foster home for girls, she spent years there she was made of for being too athletic, stubborn, and violent unlike the other girls. One day when Ella was thirteen she was adopted by Salina Kyle, (or Catwoman) and she became her sidekick "owlet". All the hardships she faced in childhood, made for a stronger, and tougher person as a teenager, and that made for a great sidekick .Ella loved being sidekick, and has always enjoyed the adventures, she and catwoman go on as Owlet.

At age of fifteen she met Jason Todd, (or Robin) who was Bruce Wayne's (or Batman). They became great friends, soon they started growing feelings for each other. One day Ella confused her feelings to Jason. He accepted. The two loved became a couple, and went out. One day Jason made a surprise for Ella. He set up a dinner table with chairs, and music at a billboard, and had Alfred as their waiter. That night Jason, and Ella had their first kiss.

* * *

Two versions of Ella's ending

000

Arkaham Asylum (the game)

After the supposed " death" of Jason, Ella could not accept it. She denied the fact that he was dead. She knew he was alive, because "she had a feeling". Ella spent three months desperately looking for Jason, she was unable to EVER think about anything else she was depressed, she was angry. She started snapping at anyone who said that Jason was dead. She would eat less, and often refuse to talk to anyone or express her emotions. At this point she was completely desperate to see Jason again... This would eventually lead her to her grave.

One day Ella finally discovered where the Joker has Jason held. She discovers that the Joker has kept Jason in Arkaham Asylum. Ella traveled there alone to save him against Catwoman's wishes. There she found Jason. She was shocked at what she saw. He was tied up to a pole he was bleeding everywhere, and he had a J branded on his cheek. She got to work untying him, as soon as she was done Jason rushed in for a hug. The two hugged for along time, until they kissed, then continued hugging. After the hug ended Jason told Ella that she has to leave before the Joker finds her, but she refused to leave without him. Then the Joker showed up aggressively tore the two apart then shot Ella right infront of Jason, He russes to Ella dying body. Her last words were "at least I got to see you one last time...I love you, Jason" before dying in Jason's arms.

000

Comics

After Jason discovers the location of his real mother, he wants Ella to be there with him when he meets his mother. Then when they get there they find out that she was blackmailed into working for the Joker. When Jason's mother is turns him in. Jason tells Ella to go and save herself, but she refuses to leave without him, but then he insists that he'll be okay, and Ella runs off. Then when Batman is about to go save Jason Ella decides to go with him to save her bae. Unfortunately they arrived too late to save Jason. Ella tried her best not to cry as she saw Jason's dead body be carried into the batmobile. At the funeral tears threatened to spill out of Ella's eyes, but she held them back, and tried her best to stay stonefaced. When she went by the open casket, she put the necklace that her father gave to her, and her sixth birthday, and Jason's hand, and closed it.

Over time Ella grew depressed, and was even more aggressive during battle, and outside of battle. She even attempted suicide twice. She would refuse to cry, she would refuse to express her feelings. People tried to talk to her about it, but every time she would either snap at them, or insist that she's fine, and just leave. She basically locked her own self I to a box of darkness, and blocked out the world around her. Almost as if when she lost Jason she lost herself. At age of seventeen Ella finally decided to let go when Tim Grayson had a talk with her. When he left she went to her window, took off the bracelet that Jason gave her two years ago and let it go to the wind.

When she was twenty three Ella married Tim. The two had a beautiful weading. They were together for five years until Ella dies giving birth to their first child. Unable to take care of a child by himself because he's too busy with his super heroing, and thinks it would be a dangerous life for her. He gives his baby daughter up for adoption.

* * *

 **this is the first OC I make, what do you think. Am new to the DC fandom. Think of this as my own version of the comics. Which death do you like better the Arkaham Assylun one or the comics one. Until next OC. You shall be introduced to Ella's daughter. Please tell me what shall I name her you have until next Friday.**

 **Bye**


End file.
